The Diary of Katelyn Anne Marie Willows
by Katelyn Willows
Summary: The Sequal to Catherine Willows' Niece
1. Enrty 1

**I don't own anyone but Katelyn! Shes mine!!**

15, May, 2008

So my aunt thinks its a good idea if I keep a diary. In the last two weeks, my parents were discovered dead, I was taken to the crime lab, because they thought I might have something to do with it. Then they figured out who did it and I found out that my aunt is really my mom and one of her co-workers is my father. All of this hit rather fast. It didn't help that my "aunt" decided to pull me out of the last week of school, It's not like people ever treated me nicely, but thats another story for a different day.

So how have things been since? Well, we had the funeral, and the only ones there were, my other aunt, my grandmother, Lindsey and the people from the crime lab. It's weird, everyone thinks I need to see a shrink, just because I'm not talking to anyone, or crying. So how did the funeral go you ask, well here's how it worked:

We go into the church, Aunt Cat right by me. We are early, for some reason she wanted to look at their dead bodies, I guess its a fetish with her job. I don't know how much longer it is but it's probably about ten fifteen minutes later that the others pile into the small church. The minister delivers the eulogy, friends get up to say things, Aunt Cat gets up to talk for a little, her normally bright eyes are now full of a pain unimaginable.

We then go into a reception hall, where people keep coming up to me and hugging me. Saying things like, "Oh Katelyn, I'm so sorry." People Who I have never met. I even had someone come up to me with the nerve to say, "Katelyn, it's tragic that you lost your parents, but at least you still have your aunt." I wanted to punch them. I'm not very old, but I understand that you don't say such things to children.

People go over to Aunt Cat and say, in voices that they think are quiet enough for me to not hear, "Catherine, I think there is something wrong with Katelyn, she's not saying anything or showing any emotion." Aunt Cat just glared at them for saying this, she said, "I understand why she's not talking to anyone or crying. Just leave her be." I love my "aunt".

We get into the car almost three hours later. Lindsey is sitting in the front, me in the back and Aunt Cat is having problems focusing on the road. We finally get home, and I go to my room silently. Three days later Aunt Cat buys me a journal.

She started talking to me today, even though I haven't said anything since the funeral, she still insists on trying to make me talk. She said that when I'm ready to talk she will be here. I laughed to myself, she wasn't here for me to talk to really when I first came to stay with her when my parents first disappeared, but thats an entry for another time.

Peace out!

Katelyn

* * *

I hope that you are all enjoying so far. I need to let all know, I will get things up as I can, please bear with me, I'm working on finals and will not have access to the internet when I go home at the end of the semester. But, I promise, what I don't post before then I will post either on or just before Aug, 23!


	2. Entry 2

**I still don't own any of them but Katelyn! Sorry for the late posting! Work and School got in the way. Let's remember that time is not relative here!**

16, May, 2008

I'm frustrated, we buried mom and dad today. Honestly I'm glad that we did, because it means that I can move on with my life. Aunt Cath is working on getting me transferred to a different school. She has been counting on Mr. Grissom to help out. He's been spending lots of time with us, helping with dinner and such. I'm glad that school is finally over, it means that I don't have to come out of my room except for meals. I'm sure that everyone is getting worried about me, but things happen. This morning at the cemetery, he was holding Aunt Cath. I think something may be happening with them. Then he decided to stay for dinner. That was fun, he did the cooking, so for once we had a change in what we had for supper. Then the two of them headed off to work. I'll be honest, since no one else is gonna see this, I wish that one of them would help explain things to me. I'm still confused about the whole relation thing. I get that basically Aunt Cath got pregnant with Mr. Grissom, and somehow she passed me off for Eddie's, then they gave me to her sister, who married Eddie's brother...I hurts my brain to think about.

Well I should sign out for now. Hopefully tomorrow will be more eventful. I hope.

* * *

**I'm back!! I know this one is shorter, I'm thinking of other ideas for her and have funness plotted for Gil and Cath! Sorry for the late posting all!**


End file.
